


Surprise!

by ajbearr



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Quick Bit, dabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajbearr/pseuds/ajbearr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your birthday and your boyfriend, Ray, is shitting on your plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Very early morning dabble! c:

Ray dragged you all the way to the office on the night of your birthday, insisting he forgot his flash drive on his desk and that it was imperative he had it with him. Both of you were supposed to catch a movie since you didn't like celebrating, but here you were sitting in your car, freaking out because you were going to miss the movie. You lowered your head onto the steering wheel and sighed.

You waited for about 20 minutes until you finally texted your sweet, idiot boyfriend. "Where are you? We're going to miss the movie!" It took about two minutes until he replied.

"Sorry! Come in and help me look for it, please? ♡"

You huffed and exited the car, closing and locking it after you put on your RoosterTeeth hoodie. You begrudgingly walked into the main building and made a bee line for the Achievement Hunter office. To your surprise, Ray was nowhere to be found. Actually, the office looked no different from how you left it earlier that evening. You pulled out your phone and angrily texted Ray. "Where are you? I'm in the office!" When you got no reply, you decided to call him. Again, no answer.

Now you were even angrier and frustrated. You shoved your phone and decided to walk around, he was bound to be around here somewhere. You walked into the annex and turned on the lights, again no Ray. You checked your watch, 8:30pm... I guess there would be no movie for you guys. You relaxed a bit, knowing you had nothing left to rush to. You walked around the building, the second floor, kitchen, and the offices.

After almost 15 minutes of idly walking around, decided maybe, for some stupid reason, Ray would be in the studio. You pulled your hood up, ready to face the cold and ran to the studio. You didn't have a key, so you knocked, over and over until Ray came out, or so you hoped.

You knocked for a bit until a familiar face came to the door. "Arryn? I thought you left today!" You pulled her into a hug when you finally got inside. "Why are you here?" She just gave you a smile and grabbed you hand, leading you into the podcast studio.

"A little birdie told me it was your birthday."

The podcast area was completely cleared out and there were all your friends. Childish birthday decorations hung on the walls and presents were strewn around the place. There were tables of party hats, food and booze.

You brought your hands to your mouth, surprised. Everyone was there, even Meg, who would have had to fly all the way from LA. You thanked everyone, your eyes prickling with tears. "This is so sweet! I love you guys!"

"It's your first birthday away from home. We wanted to make it something you wouldn't forget." said Burnie, as he pulled you into a hug.

Just as he released you, someone pulled you to them. You turned to see your one and only. Ray kissed you, "I'm sorry for making you wait like that. We had a couple of things left to do." He looked to the wall decorations. He claimed your lips again, whispering a happy birthday. He lowered his head onto your neck. "I hope you know I never really booked dinner or tickets to the movie." You gasped and pushed him away but he pulled you with him and you fell back into his arms. "Sorry, I couldn't have you suspecting anything!" You laughed and kissed his nose. You have the best boyfriend in the world. 

The rest of the night was spent dancing, drinking and trying to get Michael to eat lava cakes.

Later that night, you and Ray left the office with armfuls of presents, party hats and left overs. You both got home and collapsed onto the couch, giggling and shuffling until you both found comfortable positions. He sat on one end and you sat on the other, with your feet resting on his lap. 

"You know, I never got a gift from you." You giggled, playfully.

"Well, I wanted to wait until we were alone!" He pushed your feet off his lap and dug into his pocket. "Close your eyes." You did, excited like a kid expecting a new toy.

You opened your eyes are there was Ray, the love of your life, on his knee, ring in hand. For the second time that night, tears welled in your eyes.


End file.
